Schematics
Schematics are the blueprints that allow the Inquisitor to craft items. They can be bought from merchants or looted in various locations. Schematics from downloadable content are also included on this page. Once the Inquisition has been formed, Harritt the blacksmith provides the Inquisitor with the ability to craft armor, weapons and upgrades for both. Later, once the Inquisition moves to Skyhold, the arcanist gives them a closer introduction to runes that add damage to weapons. The Inquisitor also gains a masterwork slot to his/her weapon and armor schematics from this point (but not to upgrades or helmets). Adding masterworks to pieces is completely optional but provides a significant boost to the quality of the item. Tiers Schematics for equipment fit into one of three tiers. Tier 1 schematics yield tier 1 gear, and so on. With higher tiers, items require more crafting materials in order to craft them with the benefit of producing a more powerful result. Tier 1 weapon and armor schematics typically have two slots for crafting materials, and tier 3 schematics have four, allowing the player to heavily customize the final piece, again at a higher material cost. Helmets and upgrades are one exception. They don't gain more slots on their respective schematics, only increased material requirements. Weapons There are seven subsections under weapon crafting: one-handed weapons, two-handed weapons, staves, daggers, bows, shields, and weapon runes (for schematics on Bianca, see Bianca Upgrades). Weapons can be crafted for each class, and they are class restricted only. Runes are crafted at the same crafting station as weapons and some are restricted to a certain type of weapon. One-handed One-handed grips One-handed hafts Two-handed Two-handed grips Two-handed hafts Two-handed pommels Staves Staff blades Staff grips Daggers Dagger grips Bows Bow grips Bianca aiming modules Bianca arms Bianca grips Shields Weapon runes Armor There are four subsections under armor crafting: helmet, light armor for mages, medium armor for rogues, and heavy armor for warriors. Helmets have only race restriction, while armors have class restriction and occasionally race or character restriction. Helmets }} Light armor Light armor arms Light armor legs Medium armor Medium armor arms Medium armor legs Heavy armor - Defender Armor Schematic 1 Armor: 10 Metal Utility: 4 Metal 1 Masterwork 102-147 Warrior Random loot - Defender Coat Schematic 1 Armor: 10 Metal Utility: 4 Metal 1 Masterwork 92-133 Warrior - Sturdy Defender Armor Schematic 1 Armor: 10 Metal Utility: 4 Metal 1 Masterwork 102-147 Warrior Sold by Dwarven Bookseller (Redcliffe Village) for - Sturdy Defender Coat Schematic 1 Armor: 10 Metal Defense: 4 Cloth 1 Masterwork 102-147 Warrior Sold by Dwarven Bookseller (Redcliffe Village) for Random loot - Sturdy Defender Mail Schematic 1 Armor: 9 Metal Defense: 4 Metal 1 Masterwork 92-133 Warrior Random loot - Heavy Adventurer Armor Schematic 1 Armor: 10 Metal Defense: 8 Leather 1 Masterwork 102-147 Warrior Sold by Dwarven Bookseller (Redcliffe Village) for - Dalish Warrior Armor 2 Armor: 16 Metal Defense: 8 Leather Defense: 8 Leather Masterwork: 1 Masterwork Warrior Loot chest in lower level of Chateau d'Onterre (Emerald Graves) - Free Army Warrior Armor Schematic 2 Armor: 12 Metal Defense: 8 Leather Utility: 8 Metal 1 Masterwork 123–143–160–177 Warrior - Vanguard Armor Schematic 2 Armor: 12 Metal Utility: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 123–143–160–177 Warrior Sold by Master Taniel for - Vanguard Coat Schematic 2 Armor: 12 Metal Defense: 4 Leather Defense: 4 Cloth 1 Masterwork 123–143–160–177 Warrior Sold by Merchant (Val Royeaux) (schematics) for - Vanguard Mail Schematic 2 Armor: 12 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 123–143–160–177 Warrior - Heavy Armor of the Dragon Schematic 2 Armor: 13 Metal Utility: 8 Metal Defense: 8 Leather 1 Masterwork 133-192 Warrior Inquisitor DLC - Sturdy Vanguard Armor Schematic 2 Armor: 13 Metal Defense: 4 Leather Defense: 4 Metal 1 Masterwork 133-192 Warrior Sold by Master Taniel for - Sturdy Vanguard Coat Schematic 2 Armor: 13 Metal Defense: 4 Leather Defense: 4 Cloth 1 Masterwork 133-192 Warrior Sold by Merchant (Val Royeaux) (schematics) for - Sturdy Vanguard Mail Schematic 2 Armor: 13 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 133-192 Warrior - Superior Vanguard Armor Schematic 2 Armor: 15 Metal Utility: 5 Metal Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 153-221 Warrior Unlock "Warrior Schematics" Inquisition perk - Superior Vanguard Coat Schematic 2 Armor: 14 Metal Defense: 5 Metal Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 143–206 Warrior Sold by Merchant (Val Royeaux) (schematics) for (requires The Short List perk) - Warden Warrior Armor Schematic 2 Armor: 15 Metal Utility: 8 Metal Defense: 8 Leather 1 Masterwork 153-221 Warrior Sold by Master Taniel for - Battlemaster Armor Schematic 3 Armor: 17 Metal Utility: 4 Metal Utility: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 174-250 Warrior Sold by the Hissing Wastes merchant for - Battlemaster Coat Schematic 3 Armor: 17 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Leather Defense: 4 Cloth 1 Masterwork 174-250 Warrior - Battlemaster Mail Schematic 3 Armor: 17 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 174–203–227–250 Warrior - Superb Heavy Armor of the Dragon Schematic 3 Armor: 17 Metal Utility: 12 Metal Defense: 8 Leather Defense: 8 Cloth 1 Masterwork 174-250 Warrior Inquisitor DLC - Sturdy Battlemaster Mail Schematic 3 Armor: 19 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Leather Defense: 4 Cloth 1 Masterwork 194-280 Warrior - Legion of the Dead Armor Schematic 3 Armor: 21 Metal Defense: 12 Metal Defense: 8 Metal Defense: 8 Leather 1 Masterwork 215–250–280–309 Warrior Dwarf Found inside Sunstop Mountain Tomb in the Hissing Wastes during The Tomb of Fairel side quest - Superior Battlemaster Armor Schematic 3 Armor: 21 Metal Utility: 6 Metal Defense: 4 Leather Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 215-309 Warrior Sold by the Hissing Wastes merchant for (requires The Short List perk). - Superior Battlemaster Mail Schematic 3 Armor: 21 Metal Defense: 6 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Cloth 1 Masterwork 215-309 Warrior Random loot from chests (can be farmed) }} Heavy armor arms Heavy armor legs Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition crafting